<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>經常請吃飯的漂亮哥哥 by Haruna25996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659999">經常請吃飯的漂亮哥哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996'>Haruna25996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忘記帶錢包的大學生意外收獲了一個常常請吃飯的哥哥。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Dongho | Baekho &amp; Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>經常請吃飯的漂亮哥哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　發現背包裡除了錢包以外什麼都有的時候，姜東昊腦袋空白了一瞬間。<br/>　　傍晚下課後因為肚子餓，姜東昊連裝著厚厚教科書的背包都沒拿回家，就直接跑來冷麵店吃了一大碗麵，現在肚子是被填飽了，他卻付不出半點錢。<br/>　　堂皇的姜東昊掏出手機開始尋找可以求援的對象。<br/>　　鍾炫──旼炫──珉起──低著頭一個個向好友發去KKT，但好像是約好了一樣，他如坐針氈地過了20分鐘，沒有半個人回覆。<br/>　　不安的舉措和神情讓老闆注意到了他，滿臉狐疑地投來「這孩子看起來怪怪的」眼神，姜東昊想了想，咬牙從座位上站起來，走到櫃檯：「老闆，抱歉，我忘記帶錢了，能等我一會嗎，我現在回家拿。」<br/>　　不知道是不是遇過太多吃了不付錢又用這種理由推託的人，老闆的臉黑了，正要說話，姜東昊身後傳來一道聲音：「我連他的一起付吧，老闆。」<br/>　　驚訝地轉過身，姜東昊看見了聲音的主人，一個穿著白襯衫，手上拿著西裝外套和公事包的瘦削男人。<br/>　　有人付錢讓老闆的臉色恢復了正常，在姜東昊反應過來前遞過信用卡結了帳，男人對姜東昊微微頷首，推開店門走了出去。<br/>　　「咦……啊！等等！」慢了許久才回神，姜東昊衝出店外追上了走出一小段距離的男人：「剛剛真的很謝謝您，能不能稍等我一下，我回去拿錢還給您。」<br/>　　被他攔住的男人眨眼：「小錢而已，沒關係的。」<br/>　　「小錢也是錢啊。」姜東昊堅持著：「再說這樣的話我和吃霸王餐的人不就沒兩樣了嗎。」<br/>　　看著他認真的臉，男人笑了出來：「那麼我在這裡等嗎？大街上？」<br/>　　這才注意到一旁聚集起來圍觀兩人的路人，姜東昊困窘地抓頭撓腮，最後提了他能想到的最佳方案：「或許，您能和我一起走過去嗎？我家就在離這裡五分鐘的地方。」<br/>　　「好。」男人好脾氣地應下，然後跟在姜東昊身後走向住宅區。<br/>　　越走他的神情就越微妙，當姜東昊在某棟大樓前停下腳步，並且問他是不是要在一樓等他時，男人開口了：「我也一起上去吧。」<br/>　　「啊，那麼我先和管理員大叔說一下。」他住的這棟大樓會攔下非住戶，所以帶朋友來的話都得先和管理員打招呼。<br/>　　以為男人會像剛剛一樣說聲好然後安靜地等待，但是姜東昊看見他搖了搖頭：「不用。」<br/>　　「嗯？」發出疑惑的鼻音，姜東昊看著男人路過管理員大叔面前，在電梯前方站定，而管理員只是抬起頭看了一眼，又懶洋洋地繼續看著手機。<br/>　　男人在電梯前回頭看他：「要去幾樓？」<br/>　　「十五樓。」姜東昊快步走到男人身旁，迷惑不解地問他：「為什麼大叔沒有擋住您？」平常那位管理員對想亂闖的非住戶非常兇悍，他曾經近距離看過幾次，真的是想拿著棍子將那些人打出去的感覺。<br/>　　按下上樓鍵的男人笑了笑：「因為我也是住戶，他認識我。」<br/>　　「──咦？」訝異到只能發出一個音節，電梯門在眼前打開，男人走進電梯示意他進來，姜東昊迷迷糊糊地照做，然後聽見男人在按下關門鍵時輕飄飄地一句：「很巧，我也住在十五樓。」</p>
<p>　　一直到電梯抵達樓層為止，姜東昊都還陷在吃個冷麵也能碰到住在同棟同層鄰居的震驚中，走出電梯外的男人看著他一動也不動的樣子：「不出來嗎？」<br/>　　回魂的姜東昊：「啊？是！要出去了！」<br/>　　因為發呆了太久，走出電梯時差點被正在合上的門夾到，男人眼疾手快地扯了一下他的袖子，以毫釐之差避開了受傷的後果：「小心。」<br/>　　感受到對方擔憂的語氣，姜東昊不知道為什麼有點高興，抓著頭傻笑起來。<br/>　　帶著男人走到家門口，男人的臉又開始微妙起來：「你住1503？」<br/>　　「是的，上大學以來就租在這裡。」姜東昊用鑰匙轉開了大門，順口問了句：「您住哪一戶？」<br/>　　男人頓了頓：「1502。」<br/>　　姜東昊恍然大悟。<br/>　　1502就在他家隔壁，從他大一搬進來開始就沒看過有人住，前幾個禮拜突然傳來整修裝潢的聲音，原來是因為眼前的新住戶搬進來了。<br/>　　他就說嘛，在這裡住了四年，十五樓的住戶他幾乎都知道的，怎麼會沒看過這個男人。<br/>　　請男人在餐桌前稍候，姜東昊進去房間翻出忘記帶上的錢包，拿出除了冷麵以外還足夠再買上十杯咖啡的錢，遞給了坐姿優雅的男人：「這是冷麵的錢，雖然剛剛說過了，但是今天真的非常感謝您。要是沒有您的話我大概得在老闆那裡洗碗洗到打烊才能走了。」<br/>　　看著手上明顯不只冷麵價格的數額，男人第一反應就是想退還給他：「冷麵沒有這麼貴。」<br/>　　「那是替我節省了洗碗的時間的謝酬。」姜東昊將他的手往回推，指尖碰觸到手指的第一時間嚇了一跳，明明還是夏末，對方的手涼到他以為入冬了。<br/>　　因為他真摯的表情，男人沒有再堅持推拒：「那麼就當寄放在我這裡的，萬一你以後又忘記帶錢就可以用了。」<br/>　　姜東昊臉紅：「以後不會忘記帶了。」<br/>　　看著被逗弄而窘迫的大學生微笑，他站起身拿上了自己的東西：「那麼我也該告辭了，晚安。」<br/>　　有點依依不捨地將男人送到玄關處，在他低下頭穿皮鞋時姜東昊鬼使神差地問了一句：「我還沒問您的名字。」<br/>　　「嗯？我嗎？」穿好鞋子後站直了身的男人有點意外地看向他。<br/>　　「啊，既然是鄰居的話，以後也許會去拜訪您，所以想先知道您的名字。」為自己單純只是想知道對方名字的行為找理由，姜東昊偏過頭閃避男人的眼神。<br/>　　「郭英敏。」男人回答：「那麼作為交換，你的名字是？」<br/>　　「姜東昊。」得到答案的大學生高興地笑起來，很快報上對方想要的答案。<br/>　　「東昊。」被他的笑容感染，郭英敏也牽起微笑：「我回去了。再見。」<br/>　　大門關上的那一刻，姜東昊的手機開始密集地傳出通知鈴聲。<br/>　　原本還在發呆的姜東昊嚇了一跳，拿出手機一看，是他傳出去的求救訊息得到回覆了。<br/>　　鍾炫：東昊啊還在那裡嗎 要帶多少錢去？<br/>　　旼炫：10000夠嗎 東昊<br/>　　珉起：呀 我都到冷麵店了 沒看到你啊 你在廚房洗碗嗎<br/>　　一個個回覆好友的訊息，解釋自己已經平安度過危機，姜東昊放下手機，看著緊閉的大門吐出一口氣。<br/>　　他有點感謝好友們沒有及時回覆他──因為這樣，他才有機會認識那位住在隔壁的哥。</p>
<p>　　和郭英敏的下一次交集比他想像中來得快，週末晚上五點，他正靠在沙發上無聊地切換著電視節目，門鈴聲響了起來。<br/>　　疑惑地坐起身，姜東昊看了看KKT，確定今天沒有約任何人來家裡，接著走到玄關隔著門問：「請問是？」<br/>　　「東昊，是我。」溫和的聲音穿過門板傳進姜東昊耳朵，他愣了一下，手忙腳亂地開門：「英敏哥？」<br/>　　郭英敏站在門口看他，和前幾天見面時不一樣，因為是假日的關係，現在身上穿的是普通運動服，髮型也是比上次遇見時看起來更年輕的樣子。<br/>　　「抱歉，打擾你了。」聽見裡面還沒關上的電視聲，郭英敏對還維持著驚訝表情的姜東昊道歉：「只是這裡我剛搬來，又只認識你，所以想問一下……或許這附近有推薦的美食店嗎？」<br/>　　本來有些緊張的心情因為他的提問而消散，姜東昊興致勃勃地問：「哥現在要去吃晚餐嗎？」<br/>　　最後情況變成了兩個人一起走進了附近的烤腸店，點好菜的姜東昊喝了一口水：「這家很好吃的，相信我。」<br/>　　郭英敏笑著看手裡還沒被收走的菜單：「能讓東昊說好吃的肯定不會讓人失望的。那家冷麵店也很好吃啊。」<br/>　　「沒錯。」想到那天因為去了冷麵店而和眼前鄰居認識的事情，姜東昊彎起眼回答：「但是老闆大叔應該不想再看到我了，又不是每次都會有哥替我解圍。」<br/>　　「那麼下次再去的時候叫我一起就行了啊。」舉起手加點了燒酒，將菜單還給店家的郭英敏開口：「有我付錢的話老闆就不會說什麼了。」<br/>　　「哥要請我吃飯嗎？」開玩笑地詢問著對方，姜東昊看見他點頭，慌張地搖手：「啊，我只是說說而已，哥。不能再讓你替我付錢了。」<br/>　　接過服務生送上的肉品和燒酒，開始熟練地料理著大腸的男人抬頭看看姜東昊寫滿了「我很堂皇」的臉：「畢竟我是哥啊，多照顧弟弟也不算什麼吧。」<br/>　　啊，弟弟──從男人口中聽見這個稱謂時不知道為什麼有點失落，姜東昊一時想不到該怎麼表達這樣的感覺，安靜了下來，只是幫忙翻弄著在烤盤上滋滋作響的肉。<br/>　　「東昊喝酒嗎？」沒有發現他的異狀，打開了燒酒的郭英敏替自己斟滿一杯，舉著酒瓶問坐在對面的大學生。<br/>　　「啊，我喝不了酒的，哥喝吧。」回過神來的姜東昊回答。他的酒量確實很差，以前和好友們出去時硬喝了半瓶，難受到差點在店裡吐出來，從那之後他就幾乎不碰酒了。<br/> 　　「這樣嗎。」點點頭表示理解，郭英敏開始自斟自飲。<br/>　　最後結帳時姜東昊堅持要付帳，喝了太多酒而渾身無力的郭英敏擋不住他，只好讓他掏錢。走出店門外，夏季特有的悶熱感傳來，郭英敏腳步蹣跚地走在街道上，搖搖晃晃的樣子讓姜東昊怎麼看都覺得下一秒他就會摔在路上。<br/>　　「哥？需要幫忙嗎？」走在他身邊的姜東昊問，伸出手穩住他一邊的肩膀：「扶你走回去？」<br/>　　感覺肩膀被人箝制住，被醉意完全侵蝕的男人不舒服地動了動：「不要……放開我……我可以自己……走。」<br/>　　無奈地放開手，姜東昊緊盯著幾乎是在手舞足蹈走路的男人。真是──喝完酒以後和之前可靠的樣子完全不一樣啊，之後再跟哥吃飯的話絕對要阻止他點酒。<br/>　　分神想著怎麼讓眼前的男人遠離酒精，男人卻自己絆到了腳，失重的感覺讓郭英敏下意識地「啊」了一聲，眼看就要往前摔下去時，一隻有力的手攬住了他的腰，在臉與地面親密接觸的前一刻拯救了他。<br/>　　被救起的人迷迷糊糊地被拉著站穩，姜東昊頭痛地看著他：「哥，現在根本沒辦法好好走路吧，我扶你不行嗎？」<br/>　　用茫然的眼神掃視周遭，烤腸店在的街區比較偏僻，現在路上半個行人也沒有，郭英敏開口對眼前的人說：「背我。」<br/>　　「……？」姜東昊充滿問號地反問：「哥說什麼？」<br/>　　「背我回家。」沒有馬上得到肯定的回答，醉酒的男人委屈地噘嘴：「東昊背我。」<br/>　　什麼呀，哥原來是這種屬性嗎？世上迷惑的姜東昊對著用帥氣的臉做著5歲小孩表情的男人，突然感覺到22年來的人生觀正在崩塌。<br/>　　遲遲等不到回覆，委屈的男人生氣地轉過身想繼續自己走，沒走兩步又差點被自己的腳絆倒。嚇了一跳的姜東昊衝上前抓住他：「我背哥，別再亂動了。」<br/>　　請求得到滿足的男人微笑著趴上了他寬厚的背。<br/>　　背著比自己大的哥走路的感覺實在太非現實，尤其當那個人又一直在你耳邊反覆說著「謝謝」、「東昊呀我愛你」的時候，姜東昊感覺他大概是真的瘋了才會答應那種詭異的請求。<br/>　　「東昊、東昊。」酒氣濃濃的郭英敏又開始呼喚他，姜東昊耐心地回答：「知道你愛我了，哥。」<br/>　　「不是，不是要說那個。」<br/>　　這次的回覆出乎他的意料，姜東昊停下了腳步：「嗯？」<br/>　　「我喜歡和東昊待在一起。」埋在他肩上的頭蹭了蹭，微癢的感覺讓姜東昊想笑，而背著的人說的話讓他真的笑了出來：「所以常常和我一起吃飯吧。」<br/>　　「知道了，但是哥下次不能喝酒了。」那種喝醉後危險的走路方式真的讓人看一次就要減壽十年：「遵守的話就每天和哥一起吃飯。」<br/>　　郭英敏試圖討價還價：「喝一瓶。」<br/>　　「不行。」姜東昊無情拒絕：「最多一杯。」<br/>　　「半瓶。」委屈地提出退讓方案。<br/>　　「再說的話就連一杯也沒有了。」<br/>　　鬱悶的男人乖乖地閉上了嘴。</p>
<p>　　走進大樓以前他把已經稍微清醒的郭英敏放了下來──讓管理員大叔看見他背著一個大男人坐電梯的話他怕大叔會嚇到把手機摔了。小心地讓郭英敏站好，他扶著對方一邊的手走進大樓：「哥的手是不是太涼了一點啊。」喝了酒都沒能讓手暖起來，這位哥的身體未免也太虛弱了。<br/>　　「那麼東昊幫我暖手吧。」還沒從醉鬼狀態完全脫離的24歲男人毫無負擔地撒嬌。<br/>　　一字不漏地聽到所有對話的管理員大叔用看著珍稀動物的眼神看著他倆。<br/>　　羞窘交加的姜東昊迅速地把男人塞進了電梯，然後按下樓層鍵。<br/>　　「哥真是，不要在那種地方說那樣的話。」電梯門關上後姜東昊終於從不自在裡解脫出來，對著幾乎半個人都靠在他身上的男人低聲說。<br/>　　郭英敏委屈地看著他：「那東昊就先不要說我手涼啊。」<br/>　　接收到他可憐的眼神和「我只是好好回答了你而已這樣也有錯嗎」的訊息，姜東昊躊躇片刻，最後敗下陣來，拉過他的手用自己的掌心包覆住：「……因為擔心哥才那樣問的，現在這樣有感覺到變暖了嗎。」<br/>　　接收到他的溫度，男人微笑著用漂亮的眼睛看他：「嗯。」<br/>　　突然覺得電梯裡的空氣有點悶熱，姜東昊不自在地撇過頭，手卻沒放開：「哥以後還是別喝酒了，一杯也不行。」<br/>　　「啊？可是剛剛還說可以喝一杯的！」被片面毀約的郭英敏不高興。<br/>　　「真的要喝的話就在家喝吧。」放你這樣的撒嬌鬼在外面對人亂撒嬌太危險了，萬一哪天不是自己陪他去吃飯，他也喝了酒對別人撒嬌怎麼辦？越想越覺得不是滋味，到了樓層的姜東昊把人帶出電梯，一路護送到1502門口，看著氣呼呼地從口袋翻找鑰匙的郭英敏，突然被自己的想法嚇了一跳。<br/>　　他這是迷上這位哥的撒嬌了嗎？還不准他對別人做？<br/>　　盯著不悅的男人關上門的姜東昊抓了抓自己的頭。<br/>　　好像哪裡不太對啊。他想。</p>
<p>　　「東昊啊，最近怎麼都沒約我們吃飯？」大四唯一的一堂必修課下課鈴響起，崔珉起帶著金鍾炫與黃旼炫走到了他的課桌前面：「今天晚上我們要去吃烤肉，一起嗎？」<br/>　　姜東昊想了想：「好。」他已經兩個月沒和好友們湊在一起吃飯了，主要原因是四個人平常課表都不一樣，除了每週一次的必修能見面外幾乎都是在KKT上聯絡，而且下課後也都各自有事情要忙；而次要原因──<br/>　　拿出手機打開KKT，姜東昊傳了一則訊息。<br/>　　：哥 我今天要和朋友出去吃飯 哥晚上自己也要好好地吃<br/>　　不經意瞥到訊息的金鍾炫轉了轉眼睛：「哥？」<br/>　　傳出訊息後不知道為什麼覺得有點害羞的姜東昊不自在地動了一下身體：「是住在隔壁的哥，前陣子不是有次我去吃冷麵忘記帶錢嗎，那時候幫了我，後來才發現是鄰居。」<br/>　　「喔。」曖昧地應了一聲，金鍾炫促狹地對著黃旼炫問：「旼炫尼也會對隔壁鄰居報備行程嗎？」<br/>　　「嗯？當然不會？」還沒反應過來的黃旼炫回答，一旁的崔珉起露出神秘的笑：「啊，就是啊，為什麼要向鄰居說這些呢？」<br/>　　被聯合起來戲弄他的朋友弄得面紅耳赤：「是因為常常和哥一起吃飯，所以突然失約的話怕他誤會，才先告訴他的。」<br/>　　「知道了、知道了。」成功讓姜東昊開始坐立不安的金鍾炫忍住笑，拉著還在嘗試弄清楚狀況的黃旼炫走到教室外，回頭向還在擠眉弄眼的崔珉起與已經整個人變成蘋果的姜東昊喊：「走吧，那家店很熱門的，太晚去就沒位置了。」</p>
<p>　　姜東昊沒想到會在這裡遇到郭英敏。<br/>　　穿著西裝，看起來顯然剛下班的男人坐在角落的位置，對面是一個打扮得體的年輕女人。兩個人有說有笑，郭英敏挽起袖子替對方烤肉和剪肉，看著她的眼神滿是溫柔。<br/>　　姜東昊突然覺得心情惡劣起來。他一聲不吭地坐在店裡另一個角落的四人座上，眼睛一直望向那個談笑風生的男人，還有他桌上的那瓶酒。<br/>　　明明答應了不喝酒的。姜東昊不高興地想。那次醉酒之後的隔天男人又來敲他的門，侷促地對他道歉，說自己喝醉以後造成了他的困擾，以後會盡量不喝那麼多的。後來的兩個月裡兩個人幾乎每天都一起吃晚餐，郭英敏也一直遵守承諾，半次都沒有點過酒，他那時既為對方聽他的話感到開心又有些失望──不喝醉的話就看不到撒嬌的哥了啊。<br/>　　但是今天居然因為他不在就和女人來喝酒了嗎？帥氣的哥就算是撒嬌也會讓女人融化的吧，畢竟連他這個同性看了也都打從心底覺得可愛。<br/>　　越想越煩躁，盯著那桌的眼神也越來越炙熱。其他三個人面面相覷，最後金鍾炫開口問：「東昊啊，是認識的人嗎？」<br/>　　「……不是。」強迫自己不再去看那邊和諧融洽的兩人，姜東昊把注意力轉回眼前的食物，夾起一片肉惡狠狠地咬下：「能幫我倒杯酒嗎，今天特別想喝。」</p>
<p>　　用力眨了眨眼，姜東昊掏出鑰匙插進眼前大門的鎖孔，但是不管怎麼插都插不進去。進不了家門的挫敗感讓他憤怒地將鑰匙塞回了口袋，一屁股坐在門前生起悶氣。<br/>　　腳步聲從裡面傳來，門從裡面被打開，靠著門坐著的姜東昊一時不穩，整個人往門內倒了進去。<br/>　　「……東昊？」來人訝異地看著通紅著臉的人：「你怎麼會在這？」因為聽見了奇怪的聲音而來門口查看的男人沒想到發出動靜的會是一臉茫然的他。<br/>　　搖了搖頭將殘影晃掉，看清楚男人的臉，姜東昊悶聲悶氣地問：「這是我要問哥的吧，為什麼在我家啊？」<br/>　　被他的提問弄懵，郭英敏過了幾秒才回答：「東昊，這裡是我家，你走錯了。」<br/>　　──啊，所以鑰匙才插不進去啊。腦袋一片混亂的姜東昊總算知道了進不了家門的原因，但還在生著氣的他並不打算就此罷休：「哥今天晚餐吃得高興嗎？」<br/>　　對著倒在地上問他問題的樣子感到荒謬又好笑，郭英敏蹲下身體想將姜東昊扶起來：「東昊啊，起來了再說吧？躺在地上不舒服的。」<br/>　　雖然拼命想把人從地上弄起來，但是體格的差距讓郭英敏就算用了全力也只能挪動姜東昊半邊的身體，他吃力地放下姜東昊，準備蓄力之後再來一次，停止出力的瞬間卻被忽然翻身坐起的姜東昊抓著手腕壓到了地上。<br/>　　門外的燈光斜斜照進玄關，姜東昊的臉離他很近，近到輕淺的鼻息也能察覺。被他的舉動嚇得有一瞬失神，郭英敏輕聲問：「東昊，你喝酒了？」<br/>　　先前說過自己不喝酒的人現在身上飄著一股酒味，再加上他通紅的臉與手腕上傳來的灼熱，郭英敏其實不用問也猜到了八、九成。<br/>　　「喝了。」姜東昊盯著他的眼睛：「哥還沒回答我，今天晚餐怎麼樣？」<br/>　　「啊，我吃了烤肉，很好吃。」雖然不知道對方為什麼這麼執著於他的晚餐，又是為什麼要用這種姿勢問他，但郭英敏還是乖巧地回答了，順帶還問候了他：「東昊呢？和朋友吃得還開心嗎？」<br/>　　「不開心。」喝醉的大學生把頭靠在他的頸側，溫熱的呼吸噴在他的鎖骨上，想緩解癢感的郭英敏動了一下：「為什麼不開心？」<br/>　　「哥和那個女生吃飯的時候看起來很高興。」姜東昊沒有正面回答他，只是開始將今天看見的、令他煩躁的事實一口氣說出來：「明明和我約好不能在外面喝酒的，今天和她約會的時候還是點了酒，那個女生也喜歡看哥喝醉以後的撒嬌嗎？」<br/>　　郭英敏眨了眨眼睛：「東昊今天也去了那家烤肉店？」<br/>　　「對，我都看到了，看到了哥是怎麼和那個女生聊天的。還用那種眼神看她。」越說越不高興，姜東昊的聲音委屈起來：「看來比起跟我吃飯，哥更喜歡和她一起吃是嗎？」<br/>　　冷不防聽見一陣笑聲，姜東昊瞪圓了眼抬起頭：「哥？」是這麼好笑的事嗎？居然對著現在既傷心又難過的他笑出聲了？<br/>　　「東昊啊，雖然不知道你把她想成誰了。」因為被弟弟瞪著而稍微收斂了笑容，郭英敏看著身上的大貓委屈的眼神解釋：「那是我妹妹，昨天才從美國來看我，所以帶她出去吃飯了。」<br/>　　啊……啊？被簡單的真相弄傻的姜東昊僵住了。<br/>　　「酒也是，因為妹妹說想喝就點了，我沒有喝。」郭英敏繼續說明情況：「答應過你的不是嗎？我很守信用的。再說妹妹看到我的撒嬌應該只會想揍我吧。」<br/>　　知道自己從頭到尾都誤會了別人的姜東昊從酒意裡清醒過來，慌張得不知道如何是好。郭英敏看著他清明起來的眼神，轉了轉被抓住的手腕：「東昊啊，先放開我吧，有點痛啊。」<br/>　　「啊、抱歉！哥，我不是故意的！」手足無措地放開對方的手，看到上面被自己過度施力而壓出的紅痕，姜東昊覺得自己完蛋了，拉過對方的手握住，摩娑著紅色的印記試圖將它們從白皙的手腕上消除：「哥很痛嗎？我沒有注意力道，對不起。」<br/>　　郭英敏搖了搖頭，看著為了賠罪急得團團轉的姜東昊：「沒事，一下就會消失了。」<br/>　　小心翼翼地看著他的臉色，確認對方是真的沒事以後才鬆開手，正想著要怎麼為今天的衝動收場時，郭英敏將手覆蓋上了他的：「所以東昊為什麼不開心？因為看見我和女生吃飯嗎？」<br/>　　因為對方的提問而堂皇，姜東昊結結巴巴地不知道該怎麼回答，郭英敏坐正了身子，將臉對著他：「東昊？」<br/>　　「──對，因為看到哥和別的人吃飯，還露出那樣的表情，所以不開心了。」沒辦法逃避用那張臉提出的疑問，姜東昊乾脆眼睛一閉，自暴自棄地把心裡想的都說了出來：「還有想到哥或許也會對別人撒嬌，就忍不住覺得生氣，不想看到那種情況發生。」<br/>　　完了，我說出來了。姜東昊絕望地遮住臉。哥一定會發現我喜歡他吧，這強烈的佔有慾──就連我自己也是今天晚上才發現的啊，剛剛應該閉上嘴拒絕供述才對。<br/>　　追悔莫及的姜東昊感覺到一隻手摸了摸他的頭，他睜開眼看向對方。<br/>　　「那麼，我可以認為東昊是喜歡我嗎？」男人笑著發問。<br/>　　被笑容迷惑住的姜東昊呆呆地點頭。<br/>　　「作為聽到了東昊答案的交換，我也告訴東昊一件事吧。」男人把臉湊近他：「我也喜歡東昊。」<br/>　　咦……？還處在呆滯狀態的姜東昊一句話也說不出來，只是看著漂亮的男人發愣。<br/>　　「因為喜歡東昊，所以才一直找東昊吃飯。美食店什麼的，用naver找不就可以了嗎。撒嬌也是，想讓東昊覺得我可愛所以才做的。」靠在他耳邊輕聲揭露著為了拉近距離而使用的手段，郭英敏在想後退看他反應時被人一把摟住。<br/>　　「哥真是──默默地盤算了很多啊。」耳邊傳來大學生既甜蜜又惱怒的聲音，「那麼現在應該要為了這些手段接受懲罰吧，哥？」</p>
<p>　　「東昊喝那麼多真的沒問題吧？」結伴走在回家的路上，黃旼炫想起離開烤肉店時姜東昊通紅的臉和滿身的酒氣，不確定地看向身旁的戀人。<br/>　　「就半瓶啤酒而已。再說那些酒說不定還能幫上他。」金鍾炫愉快地回憶著姜東昊盯著角落那桌男女的眼神，那位鄰居哥哥真的長得很帥啊，難怪東昊會被俘虜。<br/>　　「……？什麼意思？」看著一臉開朗加上幸災樂禍的金鍾炫，黃旼炫覺得男朋友的心越來越難理解了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>